3AM Ramblings
by kookieznkream
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Team 7. This is my first fic so please be nice XD. Thanks. Rated T to be safe...'cause I might slip in a few curse words here and there whenever I'm on sugar high
1. Sasuke and his Uchiha Pride

**3AM Ramblings**

**Sasuke and his Uchiha pride**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: This is my first story so..yeah. It's kinda bad. The following is needed to be taken into account in order to read this story: this is set in original series before Sasuke said "Fuck you all" and went to the snake pedophile/Micheal Jackson wannabe and at least between the Wave arc and the Chunin exams**

**Also, this is dedicated to my cousin who's birthday I nearly forgot. So yeah. A fanfic dedicated to my yaoi/Sasunaru fangirl of a cousin out of the goodness of my heart. xD But yeah. You have been warned.**

Sasuke was pissed. Pissed as hell. The damn dobe won't shut up with his obnoxious laughing. He often wondered if he could go back time and beg Itachi to kill him. Today was one the many days he wished that.

A sigh.

He looked towards the usuratonkachi, who was currently rolling around the training ground laughing in that intolerable neon orange jumpsuit. A vein pulsed angrily as Sasuke's eyebrows twitched dangerously. He gave Naruto his clan's patented Uchiha Death Glare™, willing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to explode from the sheer malice that seemed to radiate from the last Uchiha.

Naruto remained unfazed as the huge oak trees and the birds surrounding Training Ground Three spontaneously combusted from the sheer force of the Uchiha Death Glare™. Sasuke was a bit disappointed when he didn't see the hideous orange jumpsuit burning in flames. The loud-mouth ninja continued laughing about something Sasuke didn't quite know before Sasuke snapped.

"What are you laughing about, dobe."

It was more of a demand than a question. The blonde paused, staring at the raven with wide open cerulean eyes, feigning innocence. An awkward silence hung between them. It lasted a long time before the silence was broken by Naruto who was once again laughing.

Between gasps of air, Naruto choked out the single reason that he was laughing.

"Sas-UKE!"

Sasuke twitched again, feeling a headache come on and for the second time that day, he sighed.

"Did you just call me an UKE, dead-last?"

"Yeah, Sas-UKE!"

Sasuke wondered if Kakashi will mind if he punched Naruto's face in. Then again, he mused, his Uchiha pride is on the line. So he took the next logical step. He waited for the perfect opportunity and secretly plotted his most epic punchline he could come up with after his master plan.

Meanwhile, Naruto was reduced to an occasional snicker, his cheeks still pink from his previous outburst. And Sasuke waited. For a very long time. And he pounced.

Who's the uke now? Was Sasuke's smug response as Naruto lay under him. A scowl was plastered on the blonde jinchuuriki's face while a rather self-satisfied smirk found its way to the raven's.

**A/N: The Inner critic says this is bad. Review if you agree, disagree, want to flame or just say "meh." Still. Review. Do it. Now. **


	2. An ordinary day

**3AM Ramblings **

**An ordinary day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It sucks that I don't. Really. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. He's doing an awesome job. Honest.**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of 3AM Ramblings. Really, there is nothing else. **

It was a normal day in Konohagakure no Sato. An unusually ordinary day. Of course, in Konoha, there was never an ordinary day. The wet season was in full force as rain fell in torrents, civilians and ninjas alike walked under brightly-colored umbrellas, safe and dry from the downpour. Business ran as usual as people were visiting the nearest stores to hide from the torrents and the occasional lightning and thunderstorm that illuminated the scenery and probably fried some cows in the outskirts of the hidden village. Hokage Mountain loomed over the city, their faces darker than normal, but they watched over the village, representing a glorious past and an even more glorious future ahead.

It wasn't surprising to find the ex-members of Team 7 in scattered places across the village, while they waited for their sensei to show up, hours later than the allocated meeting time. Naruto was downing bowl after bowl of ramen **(A/N: I'm not entirely sure what his favorite ramen was. I think it was pork miso or something) **in Ichiraku ramen bar, racking up a huge bill that he would, sooner or later, dump it on his former Academy sensei, Iruka. Sakura was in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, talking animatedly to Ino, occasionally giggling . Sasuke was sulking in his emo corner, plotting up ways to kill his brother Itachi, at the Uchiha mansion.

The met up much_ much_ later when the weather cleared up and the sun began to fry the hidden village below. And still Kakashi was late. Sasuke inwardly groaned, and paid no attention to Sakura who was complaining about heat and how she could be doing something more productive while Naruto whined and complained loudly how their, to quote, "stupid, perverted ex-sensei" couldn't even bother to show up on time. A hour later, the silver-haired jounin, complete with the "orange porn book by Ero-sennin" (to quote Naruto), finally opted to show up.

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKA-SENSEI" Naruto shouted. Kakashi winced at the sound, still recovering from his hangover.

"Maa, maa. Today I got lost on the road of life…" Kakashi trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The truth was, he spent all of the night before drunkenly singing at the Konoha's finest karaoke bar with other jounin sensei, shamelessly hitting on the waitresses and starting random bar fights.

"Liar," Sakura huffed. "You said that YESTERDAY."

"I have? I must've forgot." Kakashi replied smoothly, taking out Icha Icha Paradise: Ninja edition.

Kakashi straightened, sighed and peered at the newest edition of his porn, uh, I mean, literature. "Anyways, what were we meeting here for again?"

"Missions, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered eagerly, hoping that it **was** higher-ranked missions rather than the lousy C-ranked ones the members of Team Seven got after the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn, if we're not doing missions or training, I'm going home."

Kakashi snickered behind his mask. Some things never change.

"Oi, sensei!"

"Maa, what's wrong, Naruto?" was the jounin's reply.

"Why are you laughing? It's kinda creeping us out, you know…"

Kakashi glanced quickly at his former genin team. Surely enough, he saw the normally stoic Uchiha and the violent pink-haired kunoichi in a violently twitching heap on the ground. He was surprised Naruto wasn't in that state of mess. Maybe it was because the blonde was oblivious enough to not realize that a certain Hyuuga heiress' crush on him until the moment she confessed before being killed by your enemy, or that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had been spending too much time with a certain self-proclaimed uber-perverted Frog Sage. It was probably both.

"I was thinking of the time when you were all cute genins and look at you now, already chunins!"

"Don't get sappy on us, Kaka-sensei!" was Naruto's response.

"Maa…some things never change…"

Naruto asked, "Like what?"

"Like you being dense enough to argue with a brick wall and _lose_, dobe." Came Sasuke's smug response, complete with an Uchiha Smirk™.

"Hey!"

Sakura and Sasuke managed to recover from their twitching fest, Kakashi eye-smiled at them before challenging them to a spar, every man (or woman, in Sakura's case) for themselves. The former members of Team 7 took this opportunity to see under the infamous mask. They plotted, with Sakura more often than not whacking Naruto's head, earning a loud yelp from the blonde. A random fistfight broke out between the two mammals known as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura scolding on the sidelines. Watching from his perch on a nearby while masking his chakra, Kakashi smiled to himself.

_Some things never change_.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I was busy during this week so couldn't update as soon as possible. But ANYWAYS, thanks again! X) Don't forget to read and review! **

**Lots and lots of love and free hugs,**

**kookieznkream**


	3. Volleyball

**3AM Ramblings**

**Volleyball**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's kinda sad that I don't own it. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy this entire week and had no time to work on it. Originally I was planning something angsty, but then realized I needed more time for that. So yeah.. enjoy :)  
**

****_For Bree Renee_

Teamwork is essential - it allows you to blame someone else.

– Anonymous

"Sorry, I'm late. I was losing my mind this morning. It took me a half hour to find it." Kakashi said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

There was no usual indignant squawk of disapproval from Naruto or Sakura, not so much a typical "Hn" from Sasuke nor the occaisonal "Dickless" from Sai. Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized that Team 7, or rather, Team Kakashi and (occasionally) Yamato was uncharacteristically silent. Sasuke was sitting on a rock flashing his Uchiha Death Glare™ complete with his oh-so-fearsome Mangekyō Sharingan, causing a few unfortunate birds and trees to spontaneusly combust in a fiery inferno. Sakura, though no longer president of the Sasuke Fangirls United club ever since the Uchiha left the village, was uncharacteristically quiet. Kakashi was not met with the usual sight of her punching her training dummy, known to most people as Uzumaki Naruto, across Training Ground 3 or chiding him for eating too much ramen. She sat under the shade of an oak tree, picking at the grass around her, ripping it into pieces and tossing it aside. Naruto huffed, sitting far from the group with his back turned, clearly sulking.

"Maa, maa, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up and smiled at the silver-haired ex-ANBU. The other members looked up, realizing the jounin's presence. Naruto puffed up his cheeks angrily before exclaiming, "That bastard! Sasuke-teme definitely has a pole up his ass!"

Sasuke smirked, for it was common knowledge that Uchihas never smiled, and said. "Hn, dobe. It wasn't _my _fault you couldn't beat me in a spar."

"Yeah, but you pushed me into the water! Friends don't push friends into the water! Not to mention best friends! Hmph! " Naruto was livid.

Kakashi watched as the small bickering that was common in the Team 7 dynamic turn into a full-out brawl between the two Chūnins and soon-to-be Jōnins wrestle on the ground, bringing up their strongest jutsus and causing craters. He laughed a little, remembering the times he had spent prying the two boys apart.

"Maa, stop it, my cute Genins. Since Sasuke came back, we're going to work on teamwork!" He eye-smiled, for it was hard to see under the mask.

"Genin? Kaka-sensei? Are going senile? We're all Chūnins now and _Sai_ is practically ANBU" Naruto was confused.

"No, Naruto, I am not going senile…it's just that in my mind, you're all still the cute Genins"

"Hn. So you _are_ going senile then." Sasuke looked smug, the Uchiha Smirk in place.

Kakashi didn't reply, only eye-smiled once more at his team.

"Oh…where was I? Ah, yes. Teamwork. Today we are playing volleyball. It helps build teamwork and keep you guys occupied enough so I can read my porn in peace" Kakashi said, giggling perversely at the next ultra-tempting book hidden away in his weapons pouch.

Naruto was super duper excited. Like, **really** super duper excited. He loved playing volleyball. Kakashi whipped out a spiked volleyball (their twisted, twisted version of volleyball) out of nowhere and tossed it onto volleyball court that just so happened to be there.

The blonde jinchuuriki bounded onto the field like a ball of spastic energy, ever so eager to play. Sakura and Sasuke gurdgingly took the other side while Sai stood outside, busy sketching whatever scenery he happened to find the most interesting at the moment. Kakashi stood a little bit off to the side, nose buried in his latest "literature", giggling like a madman on crack.

Picking up the spiked ball, Naruto contemplated on how he should serve the volleyball before realization dawned on him. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme is going to get a kick out of this, he snickered to himself mentally.

Forming the familiar handsigns for his signature technique, Naruto sprang into action as quick as a fox on its next meal. Five clones appeared, and began the jutsu that was reminiscent of his first Chūnin Exam.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

"NARUTO RENDAN!"

There was suddenly a large flock of birds flying out of the clearing as Sakura was yelling, "NARUTO! THAT'S CHEATING!" and Konoha's citizen's could see a poor blonde flying across the village.

**Gawd..it's like four in the morning here. So dead tired. Read and review! Flame if you want to, don't worry, I'm wearing my flame-retardant clothes XD**

**Lots of hugs and free food,**

**kookieznkream**


	4. New Year's

**3AM Ramblings**

**New Year's **

It was the New Year's Eve party between the three best friends who shared a house together. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, a banner proudly displaying "Happy New Year's!", red, orange and blue balloons sticking to the walls of the room, and a large cake in the middle of the dining room table. Empty ramen cups, onigri wrapping film, umeboshi packaging littered the floor as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura waited for the countdown to a new year. It was generally quiet, quite surprisingly, for by this time Sakura would be punching or berating Naruto or Naruto would be having an (rather loud one-sided) argument with the Uchiha or trying to win someone's attention by calling Sasuke "a bastard with a pole up his ass". Sasuke, on the other hand, stayed silent. He preferred to brood while wearing a ridiculous-looking party hat.

As the time drew near, the question of whot to cut the cake at the stroke of midnight was brought up but was dismissed as insignificant quickly. So the trio returned to their staring at the clock when all of a sudden, Sakura suddenly broke the comfortable but unusual silence that had settled amongst the three friends.

"Naruto! Did you hear that?"

"What, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was, for once, glad that Sakura was turning to him to help and not to Sasuke.

"The noise, Naruto, from the living room…" Sakura was thoroughly scared by now.

"Never fear! The great Uzumaki Naruto-sama is here to punch bad guys and save the day!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her long-time best friend's immaturity while Sasuke jumped at the chance to insert a snide remark.

"Tch, dobe." You were scared this morning when you saw a spider in the shower. You screamed like a little girl**.**"

Naruto scowled at the comment and huffed indignantly.

"First of all, I did not scream like a little girl. I simply gave a, uh, manly shout. Second of all, did you even see the size of a spider? It was huge. Third and most importantly, I was merely surprised. I mean, after all, the great Uzumaki Naruto scared of anything."

In the background, Sakura giggled. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow.

"Really,usuratonkachi? I recall that you were crying and blubbering about vengeful spiders coming to eat you."

Naruto spluttered, turning into an interesting shade of red. He glared at the Uchiha.

"My eyes were really itchy and I was yawning a lot! It was the morning!"

Sakura fell off her chair, laughing hysterically.

"That's him, alright!"

Naruto scowled.

"You guys are the worst best friends ever. Hmph!"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at the blond who went to sit in the corner of the room, fondly dubbed 'The Emo Corner'. Now the mystery man, who broke into the trio's home, entered the room. He rubbed his head sheepishly with one hand while the other was holding onto a large green sack.

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Naruto, who was finished brooding in The Emo Corner, turned around and screamed, in perfect time with Sakura, "YOU'RE LATE, KAKA-CLAUSE! IT'S ALREADY NEW YEAR'S!"

Said man looked sheepish and replied smoothly: "Maa, I kinda got lost around the South Pole…"

Now, it was during this time in which Inner Sakura decided to take control.

"SHANNARO! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE SOUTH POLE?"

Before she could get answers, Naruto decided his question was more important than Sakura's.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Kaka-Clause, where is my present, dattebayo?"

Kaka-Clause eye-smiled fondly at the three friends. Dropping the large green sack on the floor the kitchen, he began to affectionately ruffle Naruto's hair, earning a "Hey!" from the blonde.

"Maa, they're all here. I hope you like it."

Staring at his two friends act like a pack of rabid dogs when tearing open their presents, Sasuke unconsciously scooted the chair he was sitting on a little bit away from his friends.

"I'm bored."

Kakashi eye-smiled at him and patted the raven's head. "Maa, why don't you open your presents?"

"Because I like to open them alone, thank you very much."

The clock ticked and struck midnight when cheers erupted from the room. The cake was cut, and the three best friends, and a super-late Kaka-Clause sat down together and enjoyed the coming of the new year together.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is not as good as my previous ones, which is probably less awkward than this one, especially because it's also in the middle of July and I REALLY COULD NOT RESIST THE TEMPTATION. I lack willpower, I know. Do read and review, though, and let me know what you think.**

**Lots of hugs and chocolate-chip cookies,**

**kookieznkream**


	5. Dogs

**3AM Ramblings**

**Dogs**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warnings: Slight Sasunaru **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Really. I was super busy this week 'cause I had to finish my IGCSE English anthology pieces, novel and play 'cause my English teacher sucks at teaching. Literally. And my IGCSE Business Studies notes had to be done. Yeah...This was originally supposed to by wrtten for Sasunaru day but I kinda hated my original draft. meh. So, again, I'm really sorry if this drabble is really rushed and, you know, bad... Also good news: I have come out of denial of being a yaoi fangirl. **

* * *

There were several things Uchiha Sasuke didn'twant to do today. Being stalked by fangirls, listen to fangirls squeal like dying pigs, _watch_ fangirls squeal like dying pigs and having to deal with fangirls. So what seemingly was a very good day made a turn for the worse when, after his spar with Kakashi, his rabid fanclub, who have reformed since the Uchiha had been dragged back kicking and cursing by a bloody but happy Naruto, began stalking him all the way to the supermarket.

He pushed away yet another ambitious, drooling, pubescent kunoichi who was brave enough to attempt to shove her breasts in his face every step of the way since he left the training grounds on his way home to the dobe. He snarled at her and shot her a perfect Uchiha Death Glare™. It did no such luck to hordes of smitten kunoichis. They swooned and squealed some more.

He glanced at the crowd that have been following him for the past five minutes. The corners of his mouth twitched a little at Sakura, who was bickering with another fangirl. Sakura, though not a Sasuke Fangirl, still kept up a pretense of it just for the sake of fun (she had secretly confided to him that she was going to take up Lee's offer of a date).

"Ne, ne. Sasuke-kun! " was the high-pitched shriek of a unnamed fangirl. "Eto…will you go on a date with me? I'm way better than Sakura!"

"I treasure my hearing and eyesight, so no."

Sakura giggled in the far distance as the said girl reeled back from the raven's straight-forward rejection. But, as all fangirls are, the unnamed fangirl was persistent He was suddenly aware of the dead silence of the girls around him. He flicked his gaze over the mob of a girls and landed on a familiar mop of messy hair, and smirked.

"Oi, teme!"

"Dobe."

The bouncy ball of energy that was more commonly known as Sasuke's best friend bounded over the the raven and began tugging said man away from the crowd of girls who stood frozen in shock. While these girls were shocked, Uchiha Sasuke was more than relieved. However, listening to said blonde babbling about something the Uchiha could care less.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of the Sasuke Fan Club recovered from their shock and realized that where their idol once stood, was now an empty space. And then, they promptly fainted and collapsed in huge pile of bodies.*****

* * *

Now back to Sasuke and Naruto. It was not long before Sasuke realized Naruto was pulling him towards to the Uchiha compound, where Naruto moved in with him at the start of their relationship a few months ago. Sasuke, was undoubtedly pissed, for he wanted time to molest the blonde uke and was unable to due to being held at arms length.

"…so I saw a cute little dog in the pet shop on the way home from meeting with Tsunade no baa-chan and I thought it looked so adorable and it reminded me of you so I bought it and brought it back home to put in that field you call a backyard…"

"Hn."

"Oi, Sasuke bastard! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hn."

The couple arrived at said backyard and Sasuke didn't notice any changes made. But that was until he saw the far corner. Where once stood an abandoned shed, was now refurnished into a giant dog house, with the backyard littered with chewed-up dog toys. Naruto whistled and a giant Labrador Retriever came running, no, charging towards the pair. The dog knocked over Naruto a fur and drool flinging everywhere, covering the blonde, while the Uchiha stared uncharacteristically slack-jawed at the sight and noticeably paled. Naruto chuckled and pushed the dog off hisself before producing a ball out of nowhere and flinging it to the farthest corner of the yard as hard as he could. The dog half-skipped, half-leaped, following the ball's motion before colliding with a random tree that sprung up with a sickening crunch. It got up shakily, wagging its tail faster than before.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke! Do you know what I named it?"

"Hn. No."

"I named it after you!"exclaimed Naruto before tugging the Uchiha towards the converted dog house. "Look!"

Naruto pointed to the the house in excitement.

"You would probably like it, dattebayo!"

As Sasuke looked up, there, in bright red letters was the labrador retriever's name: 'EMO'.

* * *

***: I couldn't resist :) **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the support...and hopefully, you don't hate this chapter. Read and review :)**


	6. Reunion

**3AM Ramblings**

**Reunion**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**A/N: This one's short-ish. Also warning: utter crack. It probably won't make sense if I read this after I come off of my sugar high. meh. **

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke stood staring at each other in the Uchiha clan's secret hideout. Sasuke had arrived a few minutes prior and both Uchiha brothers were hosting a staring/Sharingan glaring contest as soon as the youngest of the brothers entered the hideout. The two did not say a word until…

"So, Itachi! We meet again!" Sasuke said loudly, his voice echoing in the dark and dank stone walls.

"Yes, foolish little brother, but today is the day you die! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Itachi hysterically, his eyes blazing with, perhaps, insanity.

"I'm afraid you won't have the chance! Disappear no jutsu!"

And with a 'le poof', Sasuke disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Itachi let out a 'le gasp' before crying out: "WTF? WHERE DID HE GO?"

Sasuke appeared behind Itachi, standing behind his older brother in all his badassery glory, withdrew his kunai, and stabbed Itachi while exclaiming (uncharacteristically): "TEE HEE!"

With his dying breath, Itachi gasped in ragged breaths: "OMFG! YOU GOT ME!" Blood spurted everywhere, some of it staining Sasuke's clothes. He ignored it, letting his older brother bleed onto the stony ground. He would bathe in Itachi's blood later. With a crazed look in his eye and in an even crazier voice, Sasuke Uchiha screamed on top of his lungs for the first time in eight years.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE AT LAST!"

His outburst was reduced to small evil chuckles of "ku ku ku ku…" that would make even Orochimaru proud. His face still wore that same triumphant but still slightly insane smirk that usually mental patients have.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha looked up from the Sasuke and Itachi dolls he held in his hand. Needles and empty ketchup packets littered the floor. His teammates stood staring at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a tree on top of his head.

A pregnant pause.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Are you playing with needles and ketchup again? You have to watch your blood pressure, you know." Sakura tentatively spoke.

"Yeah, teme. Kakashi once mentioned that he thinks you have serious problem and I didn't believe him. But now…I can see what he means be 'serious problem', dattebayo."

And the Uchiha's reply?

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Again. Short. But still.. Read and Review! :)**


	7. Must see Kakashi's face!

**3AM Ramblings**

**Must see Kakashi's face..!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I mean, I wish I did. **

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I loved Naruto (Original Series) episode 101. It was freakin' hilarious. X) It's kinda sad that Naruto is going to end soon :( I'm probably going to end up having like, withdrawal symptoms once it ends. Which is also why I'm posting a lot of stories in a short time. Also, are you guys going to watch the new Naruto movie? I am totally going to watch it :)**

**A thing to note before reading this chapter: **

_'Thoughts/unspoken words.'_

* * *

Today, Team 7 is determined. Of what, you may ask? Well, if the title didn't give you any hints of what they wanted to see, then here's the answer: they're going to see their sensei's face. And yes, they did try to see past the infamous mask that their now former jounin sensei loved to wear so much, the most notorious attempt was filmed and became known as Naruto Ep. 101 and many other such attempts were made into omakes for NarutoShippuden. But since Team 7 had been through hell and back, with Sasuke running away, the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the general angsting that had been going on in both the original and Shippudenseries,when Sasuke finally returned, the return of old habits have marked the renewal of Team 7's friendship.

It was Naruto who proposed the idea, naturally. And with Sasuke and Sakura's genius, Team 7 figured a foolproof plan to finally see what was under the mask all those years. Was it buckteeth? Or kissylips? The questions were seemingly endless. The plan that was proposed was clever, at least when Uzumaki Naruto, was considered. The plan was that even Kakashi needs to take off his mask sometime. So in order to see beneath the mask, Team 7 will break into his home and catch him off-guard while Kakashi is shaving. Now, to put it in action…

It was seven at night and the members of Team 7 watched quietly as Kakashi walked home from a bar where the jounins spent their off-duty days together drinking. Keeping their chakra masked and hiding in the shadows, they followed the jounin home. All of them were taking this very seriously, as evident by Naruto's lack of his garish neon orange jumpsuit. They heard the silver-haired jounin rub his chin, muttering about needing a shave.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura, who both nodded.

_All is going according to plan_.

They watched from the dark, being the true ninjas that they were. As Kakashi unlocked his front door, the three members of Team 7 sprang into action. Sneaking into Kakashi's bedroom through the window, they searched for the bathroom door. It wasn't hard to find it. After all, it was the only light that was on in the house.

They reached the door stealthily, neither of the three making so much a noise. Naruto paused at the door, having reached it first, and motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to go to the other side. Both easily complied. It was now or never. The tensions was so thick you could cut it with a steel block. Sakura held up three fingers and silently mouthed the words.

_On the count of three. One…two…three!_

Bang! The three ninjas threw the bathroom door open with a loud crash. Kakashi stood, in his underwear, hitaite gone, mask off, razor in one hand, shaving cream replacing where his mask used to be.

"Geez guys," Kakashi drawled, scratching his stomach, "I almost cut myself. You should knock first."

His students stood staring at him in shock.

"…" was all they could muster.

Sasuke, being the first one to recover his speech, spoke almost a little bit too disappointingly, "Aren't you using too much shaving cream?"

"And aren't you being too nosy?" was the jounin's reply.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's kinda weird how I ended it. Like I didn't finish it or something. But yeah. It's officially the end of this chapter. Read and Review :)**


	8. Sleeping

**3AM Ramblings**

**Sleeping**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**A/N: eh. I'm sick. :C. I feel horrible. But hey, at least I'm making to deadlines on updating this..there's only a couple more chapters to go for this. meh. AND then I'll be working on some Akatsuki stuff. Yes, I will keep writing. Because I am getting better at this :). Enjoy this :)**

* * *

Of all the things Uchiha Sasuke hated, it was sharing a giant futon with other people. He hated it so much that it was ranked number two on his (mental) list of things/people he hated. He hated it so much that it was only beaten by his hatred of Uchiha Itachi by only a fraction of his hatred (though not surprisingly, his hatred of his older brother was naturally ranked number one on his list of things/people he hated.

So, Team 7 finally got that out-of-village mission they waited for so long for, Sasuke hoped Kakashi gave them separate futons. Or at least booked enough rooms. And he was wrong.

—I am a scene change. rawr. Fear me.—

"YOSH!" Naruto exclaimed, "We're here!"

Naruto bounded forwards, energetic as always. He skipped a few steps ahead of Sasuke and Sakura and leaped towards Kakashi.

"Ne, ne Kaka-sensei! Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. If he keeps talking, thought Sasuke, I'll personally Chidori his ass.

"Maa, maa, Naruto. Calm down," Kakashi drawled, still preoccupied with his Icha Icha Tatics. "Your teammates are tired (he eyed Sasuke) and some of them look like they want to kill you."

"Demo-sa, sensei! I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!" Naruto whined.

"You don't look tired Naruto…" Sakura piped up.

Naruto huffed and pouted indignantly. Sasuke cracked a point. The members of Team 7 with their jounin sensei reached the inn which they were staying for the night. Naruto whooped and sped on ahead while

the rest of Team 7 merely ignored him like a daily occurrence.

—I am a Naruto scene change. Dattebayo! :3 —

Kakashi pointed to the large futon in front of him and a bed in the other room.

"Maa, kids, there aren't enough rooms in the inn so I'll be sleeping on the bed and you three will be sleeping on the futon. Naruto and Sakura will be sleeping on the outside and Sasuke, you'll be sleeping in the middle."

Sasuke inwardly cursed at his horrible stroke of bad luck. Sakura cheered, for her stroke of good luck sleeping next to her precious Sasuke-kun.

—I am a Sakura scene change. SHANNARO! XD—

Later that night, when most sane people were asleep, Sasuke was still awake unable to sleep. This was, of course, due to his teammates. A dreamy mutter of "Sasuke-kun" came from Sakura and a string of drool made its way onto the pillow from Naruto. All the while, Sasuke was thinking: '_Naruto kicks in his sleep, Sakura talks in her sleep, and I can't sleep._'

As the Uchiha continued to muse, he glumly thought. '_…And they're coming closer…'_ For the first time since the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke cried rivers of tears.

* * *

**A/N: I think the ending's kinda weird. meh. Read and review :3**


	9. Rant

**3AM Ramblings **

**Rant**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I really want to though. Unfortunately, I don't have alot of money so I can't buy it off Kishimoto**

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS! IT'S SASUKE'S BDAYYY! XD Yeah. I have to write a SasuNaru fic now in honor of Sasuke and also because I missed SasuNaru day because I was busy procrastinating. And, you know, summer homework.**

* * *

The day started out normally for Team 7. "Normal" is unfortunately not a very good word to describe Team 7, knowing how dysfunctional Team 7 generally is and how bad the author very bad in terms of word choice. As per usual, Sasuke and Naruto were bickering over something entirely useless and perhaps inconsequential, as Sakura looked on, waiting for their jounin sensei to arrive late with a lame excuse about a puppy in a tree. Everything was seemingly "normal" for Team 7. It was, until Kakashi arrived 20 minutes later, surprsingly really early for said shinobi. Kakashi surveyed the scene around him, specifically, the pair bickering. He sighed.

"Maa, maa, my cute genins," drawled Kakashi, catching the attention of the trio, "We have to do some, uh, exercises. Hokage-sama is kinda concerned about the level of angsting and monologuing we Konoha shinobi have been doing since the Shodaime Hokage."

Kakashi paused before continuing on:

"So, Sandaime-sama prroposed that every team should get all that tennage angst out of your systems fore you are all killed by a stray kunai that you happened to not notice because you are all busy monologuing and angsting. "

"Ne, sensei…" Sakura looked thoroughly conused. "How are we suppoes to let out all that angst?"

"Smart question, Sakura. That's why I'm going first."

Kakashi patted a nearby tree, indicating wordlessly to the three genin that said tree was now called The Ranting Tree. He walked in front of The Ranting Tree's trunk. He took a deep breath and began.

"This is also a good exercise on getting to know your teammates better. Watch. My father killed himself out of shame. My best friend died due to my incompetence, I lost my eye, I couldn't protect my other teammate and my sensei died."

Silence. All was heard but the rustling of leaves overhead.

"Wow! That seems so easy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, you're killing the mood." Was Sasuke's cool reply.

"Why don't you go next Naruto?" was Kakashi's quick interjection before a fight could break out.

Naruto placed himself in front of The Ranting Tree. His face turned grave, his blindingly bright smile gone.

"Well…where to start? The spirit of the demon nine-tailed foz was sealed inside me the day I was born, which caused the entire village to shun me for most of my life. I had no friends and grew up alone. Also, my parents are dead. Hell, I don't even know who my parents are!"

The tension, by now was so thick you could cut it with a steel block. Kakashi broke the silence.

"Sasuke, why don't you go next?"

"Hn."

Sasuke walked to the Tree, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"My older brother massacred our entire clan, including my parents. He left me as the sole survivor so I could spend my life focusing on revenge. The experience has turned me emo and angsty."

He left the tree, Sakura, being the last of Team 7 who didn't rant yet, stood up and walked to the tree. Her teammate watcher her, expecting a tragiv angsty teenage sob story. She was nervous and she took a deep breath.

"I had a large forehead and was teased about it."

An indignant "WHAT?" was heard from Training Ground 3 followed by the sound of birds squawking.

* * *

**A/N: eh. I kinda like this one. Your opinion MATTERS. REVIEW.**


	10. Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger

**3AM Ramblings**

**Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**A/N: This is kinda of short-ish. I've been sick and there was a typhoon in HK, so yeah...loads of delays and dead trees everywhere but never fear! I am having like a writing marathon today :) Also...I'll be answering your reviews here! *insert more smileys here*  
**

**Serene Grace (response to Cha. 9 review): I lol'd super hard at your review XD. Yeah. It's also kinda weird how in the series they fail to acknowledge how enemy ninjas could technically kill monologuing ninjas while they are too busy, well, monologuing XD. **

**iluvninjas (response to Ch.9 review): I couldn't resist putting that last line! :) Glad you enjoyed it! XD**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was on a mission, an important mission. He knew he had to perfect this mission for it meant life or death for the raven. Killing Itachi depends on this, he thought. He stretched, yawning in the process. His teammates were still not up and he was glad to not get into a fistfight with Naruto over who got to use the bathroom first. He was up early because he naturally woke up early, but mostly because Naruto kicked in his sleep and Sakura talked in her sleep and he was stuck in between them for most of the night. He was tired, all right, but more than happy to wake up earlier than both of them. He sighed as he changed into his mission clothes and hoped he could complete said unofficial "mission".

He padded down the hallway, pausing at the door to hear silence coming from his sensei's room. In fact, the entire inn was asleep. No one should hear him while he is on his mission

**A while later**…

Sasuke was finally ready. For his mission, that is. The sun was beginning to peek out of the horizon yet no one has woken up yet. Sasuke was ready. He'd taken a shower and ready. He had planned this for four years already and now he will see it to fruition. He felt a presence behind him and he smirked. He knew who was behind him

"Uchiha Itachi," he said as his voice ran dangerously low , Sharingan blazing, "You killed the clan…my family, you gave me half a life…an avenger's life!"

There was no response and Sasuke was only met with the chirping of the birds and the rustling of leaves. Without even acknowledging said presence, Sasuke continued with no pause.

"But now, Itachi…" He continued, letting an evil smirk grace his lips, "Now…it's time to finally get my revenge!"

With a wild, almost crazed look in his eyes, Sharingan flaring and almost hysterical smirk, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His hysterical laughter was reduced to an evil snicker of "kukukukukukuku…."

Meanwhile, Naruto pounded his fist on his bathroom door, screaming bloody murder while Sakura yawned in annoyance. They were holding all their bath things

"Kaka-sensei," Sakura called to the silver-haired jounin, "Sasuke-kun is playing avenger again!"

And a "…" was her only response from the sensei.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. short. I'll be also updating The Akatsuki Chronicles and finishing up 3AM Ramblings while writing more one-shots. eh. Again, thanks for the support :)**


	11. Bets

**3AM Ramblings**

**Bets**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi. Slight SasuNaru. And I can care less about what you think of this pairing**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 11 is up! Yeah, it took forever. Because I was sick. Again. And SUPER busy. Busy procrastinating, that is. So, I was lazy and did a transcription of a SasuNaru doujinshi: "Cursed Heart" but with a slight twist. Don't worry, I have a permit from the doujinshi author ;).**

* * *

Boom!

Naruto halted in the dark corridor, his body stiffening at the sound echoing in the dark, dank enclosed space. He turned towards the sound and began running towards the source, his feet flying across the tiled floor and his tears leaving a trail of water on the ground.

A burst of sunlight and he blinked. Once. Twice.

The scene lay unfolded before him. Sakura standing in the middle of the impacted crater, staring almost forlornly at the shadowy figure high at the edge. He stepped out of the shadows, sunlight drenching his golden hair. Naruto's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat.

Sai, Sasuke's lookalike, and Kakashi's temporary replacement appeared next of the blond jinchuuriki staring up at the shadowy figure who stared almost impassively back at them.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered to himself, in almost disbelief.

A smirk.

"Hn!" drawled Naruto's long-lost teammate, "Your still just a child, Na. Ru. To."

Naruto clamped his hands around his ears as the Uchiha punctuated the syllables of his name. Sasuke's voice, barely above his usual monotone, was a deafening roar of thunder to him. He barely registered anything except the echoing of Sasuke's words as he crumpled to the ground, hot tears soaking the earth beneath. 'What should I do to bring Sasuke home…' he thought miserably.

The tense silence seemed to stretch on forever as the members of the reformed Team 7 stared at Sasuke, in his ever so passive stance. It was only broken by the sound of Sakura's heels against the tiled floor as she marched towards Naruto. Naruto looked up, staring oddly at the pink-haired medic nin.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confusedly.

He only received a sharp tug on his arm as a response. A quick spin, and before Naruto could say "Dattebayo", his shirt was pulled up to his chin, revealing a smooth expanse of tanned stomach.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! How about now!" A determined Sakura looked at Sasuke, who stared emotionlessly down at the team.

"…"

By now, Naruto was mortified. His face was the color of beet and he refused to look at the pale raven out of embarrasment and blow to his dignity. Sai and Yamato sidled over to Sakura and Naruto, uncharacteristically eager to see how this played out.

"No way! There's no response!" Sakura was fuming.

"How about taking it all off?" Sai offered, looking at the pinkette's disbelieving look.

"…undress Naruto?" came Yamato as he tried to get control of the situation.

Naruto, apparently having recovered from his shock and embarrasment, was livid. He shouted, as loud as he could, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Meanwhile, the Uchiha recovered enough to break the small bickering that erupted from the group below with: "Like that's going to work! I wasn't the same as I was before!"

His only response was a look of pure disbelief from Sai,Yamato and Sakura.

"Ne Sasuke-kun…If you weren't the same as you were before, why aren't you letting go of Naruto?"

It was then the Uchiha realized he was, in fact, clutching the jinchuuriki rather possesively and his genius Uchiha brain went into a meltdown. 'My body moved on its own!' the Uchiha heir silently cried.

As the team watched the raven slowly turn himself inside out in his breakdown, they failed to notice the dust plumes kicked up by Orochimaru and Kabuto who were quickly sprinting to the scene.

A loud whack sounded the air as the last Uchiha was hit by Kabuto before being carried away into the horizon.

"Ah! They got away!" someone shouted.

"My bad, Sakura-chan! So next time we get him on the ground and – " Naruto was cut off by a blow to the head.

"You know what you just cost me, Naruto! I bet with Sai that we could get Sasuke back using this method! 5500 ryo, Naruto! 5500 ryo!" Sakura grumbled as she handed the money to Sai, who looked rather pleased with himself.

"It's just you're bad at gambling like Tsunade, hag."

And a loud crack sounded the air accompanied by cries of pain.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Sorry about the delays. Again, read, review/flame. I wear flame-retardant clothing as a fashion statement. **


	12. Depth Perception

**3AM Ramblings**

**Depth Perception**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Second-last chapter! One more chapter left to go guys! Thanks for the support (in advance) and yes, I will be quickly finishing all my unfinished stories before going on temporary leave for about a couple months to a year. So...yeah.**

**SereneGrace: I was originally going to make Team Yamato's plot going to work. But yes, I am evil so I denied SasuNaru fans the awesome yaoi action. **

**iluvninjas: Glad you liked it :) Your review made me super happy X) Extra smileys for you! C: C: C: **

* * *

To those who knew him well (there were a lot), Naruto was very curious. About anything, really. It obviously didn't help that he was known to be a loudmouth, unable to keep things to himself but prefer to shout it out loud for the world to hear. So it wasn't surprising to Kakashi that his student sidled up to him one evening after training looking a bit sheepish.

It was, however, surprising to see Naruto be quiet for once, his mouth shut tight and his eyes shining with thought. Kakashi, being the true ninja that he was, saw each flicker of thought pass by the blonde's cerulean blue eyes.

"Ne, sensei…" Naruto looked a bit pensive, "I've been thinking…"

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi urged his student on.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sensei, doesn't having one eye affect your ability to dodge?"

Kakashi looked up from the tattered orange book that he held in his hands lazily as he looked at his neon orange-clad student. He chuckled, snapping the book shut and stuffing it into his weapons pouch. He eye-smiled at his genin student.

"Naruto…to a true ninja, things like depth perception have no meaning…"

"Oh." came Naruto's reply.

"You see? I can walk around town with one eye without hitting into anyth-"

The silver-haired jounin was cut off with a loud "WHAM!" followed by the sound of birds when his head collided into a tree.

* * *

**A/N: eh. This one is super short because I wrote it on a whim. Anyways, read and review! :)**


	13. Thread

**3AM Ramblings**

**Thread**

* * *

**A/N: eh...I know I'm super late because I got lost on the road of life for the past couple of weeks...yeah. *sigh* I knew channeling my inner Kakashi has some side effects despite the +10 increase in badass-ness. Again, super sorry and yes, this is written in a rush. **

**Dbzgirl1011: Why thank you! You are the winner of the Awesome Reviewer Award! :) Free smileys for you! **

**Serene Grace & iluvninjas: And yes, because this is my last update for this story, you both win the Long-Time Awesome Supporter/Reviewer Award! Here, have some Awesome Cookies that I just made up (because you are just that awesome). And the grand prize for you two are smileys and a cupcake each! X)**

* * *

It was known in Konoha that Kakashi was the sensei of the legendary Team 7, consisting of an ex-missing nin and the heir to the Uchiha clan, a pink-haired medic-nin with skills that could someday rival the Godaime Hokage, and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki who ultimately surpassed his father Minato Namikaze and his godfather Jiraiya. It was also established that Kakashi had a horrible habit of turning up late to meetings. What was not known (but known to us fans), however, was that Kakashi barely taught his pupils anything. Sure, he stressed the importance of teamwork to his first ever genin team, taught them how to walk on trees with chakra, taught Sasuke the Chidori, and taught Naruto how to do the nature manipulation and combine it with his Rasengan, but the members on his team learned far more from the Sannin. And so, because of this, Kakashi decided that he was going to teach them something very important to all of them.

When Naruto first heard that Kakashi wanted them to meet at the training field that afternoon, he was more than surprised. He sputtered a bit, spraying bits of pork and ramen noodles over the countertop of Ichiraku Ramen before hacking and coughing as one strand of noodle found its way into his windpipe. Sakura whacked Naruto on the back before flashing a small smile of gratitude at Sasuke, who delivered the news. She glanced at the chakra-absorbing seal on the last Uchiha's wrist before deciding not to comment or ask. Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the entrance to the ramen bar.

**Later on…**

Kakashi watched as three shadowy figures approached the training ground. He smiled under his mask before pulling out the infamous orange book.

Naruto was the first one to spot him before letting his jaw drop. 'There's no way,' he thought, 'No way Kaka-sensei could be earlier than us…'

It seemed that his companions also spotted their jounin sensei. Kakashi lazily waved and the three ninjas ran forward.

"I'm going to show you a new jutsu," Kakashi drawled, nose-buried in his literature. "It's very…interesting."

And with that, the silver-haired jounin watched with slight amusement as his former stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Watch carefully," he said offhandedly, "because I hate to show you this again."

Sasuke smirked instinctively at Naruto, who also instinctively huffed indignantly. They watched silently and closely at their sensei who began a succession of quick hand signs, as different thoughts ran through each of their minds.

'Ram, Boar,' Naruto thought, 'then Ox, then Tiger…Ok...I can't wait to try it!'

'Hn, this better be worth my time,' Sasuke thought, in true Uchiha fashion.

Sakura thought, 'What kind of jutsu is that? I've never seen it before.'

Kakashi watched bemused at the different emotions flashing across the face of his former students before channelling chakra (or at least seemed to channel). They would definitely get a kick out of this, he thought.

He spread his thumbs and index finger apart before smiling like he never done before shouting, "This is a bridge!"

His students took one look at the thread between his fingers that formed a bridge, before charging after him with their fists raised, yelling about "a damn irresponsible pervert of a sensei".

* * *

**A/N: There goes my last post! Thanks for the support and remember to press the review button below :)**


End file.
